<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ours by askscienceboyfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544682">Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends'>askscienceboyfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Implied Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism, brain washing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Diego love their new pet. What he thinks doesn't really matter.</p>
<p>This is short but dark, and super dub-conny! I was cleaning out my google drive and found two WTNV fics from a few years ago. The other one is nowhere near as dark. Diego belongs to videntefernandez.tumblr.com, and he's the Desert Bluffs version of Carlos, if you're not already familiar with him. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecil Palmer/Kevin/Diego, Diego/Cecil Palmer, Diego/Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale), Kevin/Cecil Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin slid his fingers into Cecil's hair, tightening them as his muscles tightened with each stroke of the other man's tongue against him.  He yanked, hard but not enough that it would deter Cecil from the continuous bobbing of his head.  There was much pleasure in pain; Kevin knew that well.  Spreading his legs further as Cecil worked his magical mouth, he leaned back against the pillows and headboard with a sigh.  He closed his eyes and focused on the throbbing between his legs, the little noises Cecil made in the back of his throat as he slurped hungrily at his erection, the dry heat all around them presented by their desert surroundings.</p>
<p>His breath quickened as Cecil started moaning, sending tiny vibrations down the length of his cock and all the way up his chest to reverberate in his own mouth, causing him to clench his jagged teeth.  He bucked up quickly, not minding the slight gagging noises coming from Cecil.  He always recovered well.  And a moment later he was seeing sparks, black eyes opening suddenly as he cried out and pulled Cecil's hair hard enough to take some of them with him when he released his fingers.</p>
<p>Kevin slithered backwards, heart racing, and turned towards Diego with a euphoric grin.  Diego rewarded him for his performance with an invasive kiss, completely ignoring Cecil who waited patiently at the foot of their large bed.</p>
<p>"Was I beautiful for you, my love?" Kevin whispered against Diego's lips, nipping at his dark skin.</p>
<p>"Beautiful as ever, darling.  You take my breath away.  Now why don't you get our pet ready for me, and it can be your turn to watch?"</p>
<p>Kevin inhaled quickly, excitement nearly visible as his dark eyes lit up.  "Yes, sir!  I've been waiting for this all day!"</p>
<p>The Desert Bluffs radio host moved speedily to bend Cecil into the position Diego preferred and start preparing him.  The Strex executive looked on, his thin lips curling into a smile as he watched his beloved work.  He moved, panther-like, to run his hand through Cecil's hair and watch the expression on his face when Kevin began to use his fingers.</p>
<p>"This is nice, isn't it, Cecil?"  Cecil nodded at Diego's words, expression remaining neutral.  "Much nicer than when you were with that terrible Carlos, am I right?"</p>
<p>Cecil's eyebrows twitched a little at the name Carlos, and he tilted his head up to meet Diego's gaze.  He paused only for a few seconds before answering, "Who's Carlos?"</p>
<p>As Cecil's lips stretched out to a sickly placid smile, Diego grinned deviously and stroked his hand down the Night Valean's neck.  He ran his index finger over the healing scar that was now embedded in Cecil's skin, the one that matched his darling Kevin's, and he let out a satisfied laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>